The invention relates to an improved machine for the manufacture of short cut pasta, in particular, small, cupped shape varieties known as "orecchiette" and "cavatelli", etc.
Hitherto, the manufacture of certain types of pasta requiring a lengthy preparation has always been a manual process. Now, however, there is demand on the Italian and international markets alike for large quantities of determined pasta varieties, so that it has become practically impossible to produce such varieties in bulk without occasioning enormous production costs, dictated by the need to employ a great many skilled hands.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to embody precision, high-speed automatic machinery that will turn out large quantities of small pasta varieties such as those of typically cupped shape (orecchiette, cavatelli etc.).